


Whore For The Duel

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bargaining, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cock Slut, Cold, Cold Weather, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gay Sex, Generation Gap, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Insults, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nudity, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unrequited Hate, Verbal Humiliation, Vikings, cold enema, gape, whore, whore thorfinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: Would Thorfinn really do anything for a duel with Askeladd? Askeladd is going to find out.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga), Atli/Thorfinn, Bjorn/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga), Thors/Thorfinn, Torgrim/Atli/Thorfinn, Torgrim/Thorfinn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141





	1. The Bargain

Thorfinn sat alone and cold on his father’s ship. He’d just lost another duel to Askeladd. Why did he keep losing to the man? Thorfinn wasn’t the incompetent little boy he used to be. He was steadily growing up. He’d fought in many of Askeladd’s battles. He was a good scout for the man. He couldn’t even count how many people he’d killed. When Askeladd told him to do something, he did it. All he wanted in return? The opportunity to duel the man. But why did he keep losing? He was strong now, wasn’t he? Thorfinn wrapped himself more tightly in his thin blanket and let himself sleep.

While Thorfinn slept, Askeladd and his men were camping out on the shore of a small deserted island. The boisterous pirates were telling each other about the women they’d raped at the last village they pillaged over two months ago. Askeladd took a large bite out of a sheep leg while he listened to one of his men describe the beautiful woman he’d defiled.

“She was a petite thing. Her hair was the color of sunflowers, yellow and down to her shoulders. I caught her by the wrist while she was trying to escape. I’d just set her house on fire, so she was a bit panicked.”

“A bit?” A man to Askeladd’s left asked. “I imagine it was a trifle more than that.” The men both laughed. Askeladd just continued to eat. He was unimpressed by the man’s tale. He’d had many women. They were all the same. Granted, he wouldn’t mind having a woman under him tonight. It was cold and Askeladd hadn’t had a good fuck in a couple of months.

Askeladd smiled when he thought of the last village they robbed. The man had sent Thorfinn to scout out the area like always. The boy was indeed getting stronger. He’d brought him the head of the village leader. Letting the boy follow them might have been the best decision Askeladd had ever made. The kid just did what he was told. He had no fear. Why would he risk one of his men dying when he could leave the hard stuff to the kid? Thorfinn didn’t even want anything from him. He didn’t care for money and he could catch his own food. It was like having a free slave. All he had to do was duel him every now and then. It was a win/win situation.

The man looked down at his leg of lamb. “Where’s the boy?” he asked to the group.

“He’s on his father’s boat. Probably asleep by now,” Bjorn said.

“Has he eaten?”

The man shrugged his shoulders. Askeladd finished his lamb and stood up, grabbing another leg from the fire. He decided to bring a leg to the boy. When he got on the ship he noticed Thorfinn was indeed fast asleep. He was about to wake him up when he noticed just how long the kid’s eyelashes were. The kid was bundled up in his blanket. All he could see was his face from the nose up. His hair was tangled and the boy was shivering in his sleep. Askeladd noticed how feminine Thorfinn looked while asleep.

He heard his men’s words in his head. _She was a petite thing_. Thorfinn was petite too. He was short for his age and skinny. His face was still round with childhood. It helped to feminize him._ Her hair was the color of sunflowers, yellow and down to her shoulders_. The description fit Thorfinn well. His blond hair had grown out and was now almost at his shoulders too.

The longer he stared at Thorfinn, the more he began to see the boy differently. Askeladd noticed his cock begin to grow. He was surprised. It had been more than a month since he fucked a woman, but to have such a reaction to the boy? Askeladd walked closer to the sleeping kid. He could see the boy’s breath in the cold air, the rise and fall of his chest. Askeladd got on his knees, put the meat down, and put his large hand in the boy’s hair. It was dirty and ragged, but still soft. It reminded him of his mother the whore. For some reason his erection only grew.

He pulled the thin blanket down, revealing the rest of Thorfinn’s face. The boy’s lips were plump. He wondered if a blowjob would feel the same from a boy as it did from a girl. The boy’s mouth would be warm and wet. Askeladd licked his lips just thinking about it.

Askeladd had never thought about Thorfinn sexually before, but now that he’d been without for so long…he wondered if he could use the boy to service other needs he had. The boy was a great fighter, did everything he was told. Would he be a good fuck too? Could he get Thorfinn to service him that way? What if he couldn’t? Askeladd supposed he could just refuse to duel him. But what if Thorfinn decided it wasn’t worth it and tried to leave? Askeladd had no doubt that he could overpower the kid and have his way with him. If it really came down to it, he could keep Thorfinn as a sex slave.

Askeladd pulled the blanket completely off the shivering kid and took out his cock. It was fully hard now and begging to be inside Thorfinn’s warm mouth. He paused. The boy would put up a fight. Askeladd got up, found some rope in storage and tied the boy’s wrists together, then tied the rope to the sturdy pole in the center of the ship. The boy would be unable to break free of the mast.

Askeladd kneeled over the boy with one leg on either side of the kid’s head and brought his cock to Thorfinn’s mouth. He rubbed the head of his cock against the plump lips, spreading precum there. Then he thrust forward just the tiniest bit. His cock was slowly going inside the boy’s mouth. It was better than he’d expected. So warm and wet. He heard the boy grunt in his sleep and his tongue licked at the head. It was bliss.

He couldn’t hold back any more. He slowly inserted more and more of himself into Thorfinn’s mouth until he was at the boy’s throat. So far the kid hadn’t woken up, but he knew that if he went any further, it was inevitable. Askeladd put one of his hands on the boy’s top teeth and one on the bottom. He knew the boy would try and bite him. He took a deep breath and breached the boy’s throat in one quick thrust.

Thorfinn’s eyes opened suddenly. He felt something in his throat. Askeladd was above him and his penis was…the boy choked and tried to move away. He tried to bite down. There was nothing he could do. The man held his mouth open and his hands were tied to something. He couldn’t breathe either. The man’s large penis was all the way down his throat. He felt the man’s balls on his chin. He tried to scream, but it was muffled.

Thorfinn felt the man slowly take his penis out of his throat and the boy quickly took in air, before the penis was shoved back down. He saw the man’s lust-filled eyes looking into his. Thorfinn glared back.

Why was Askeladd doing this? He’d never done something like this to him before. The man raped defenseless woman at each village they pillaged, wasn’t that enough? Thorfinn couldn’t understand. It wasn’t like he was a woman. Why would Askeladd want to do this sort of thing with him? It made Thorfinn sick.

Askeladd thrust inside the tight throat faster and faster, for some reason the boy’s glare made him harder. He wanted to get the boy to suck him on his own. He’d hate it, but that was life. If he wanted a duel, he’d have to earn it.

The man was ready to come with those thoughts alone, but he couldn’t. Not yet. He took his cock out of the boy’s mouth and let go of his teeth. Thorfinn clenched his teeth immediately. Then he started yelling at him. Askeladd tuned him out for a while. He was still so hard.

“Boy,” he began. Thorfinn struggled, trying to free his wrists, but still listening. “I’m done with you.” The boy immediately looked at him and stopped struggling. “I won’t allow you back on the ship when we sail off. I’m tired of our constant and pointless duels. You’ll never be able to defeat me in a fight. And I don’t want your assistance anymore. Move on Thorfinn, or I’ll kill you like I did your father.”

Thorfinn stared up at the man. Was he serious? He couldn’t be. Thorfinn needed to keep dueling him. He needed to avenge his father. He had to. It was all he had. Why was the man doing this? “No, why are you doing this? You need me. How many people have I killed? If it weren’t for me-“

“I do not need you. My men are enough. I was fine before you decided to follow us and I’ll be fine when I leave you here. There is nothing you can do that my men can’t. You aren’t useful to me anymore.” Askeladd let the words sink in. The boy was in shock. He waited a little longer before continuing. “The only thing you have is your body. I came out here to give you a shot, see if you really are useless. It turns out you can’t even satisfy me.”

Askeladd made sure to look disappointed. He sighed loudly and put away his still rock-hard cock. He had to do this right or it wouldn’t work. He turned around, no longer looking at the boy and slowly started to walk away. “There is no more reason to let you duel me.” He got to the edge of the ship when he finally heard a small voice come from the kid. It stopped him in his tracks.

“There is.”

“Askeladd didn’t turn around. “What? Did you say something, boy?” He heard the boy again. This time louder.

“There is. Let me duel you as a reward,” Thorfinn said. His hands were still tied to the mast. He could still taste the man’s penis on his tongue. It had been disgusting. He didn’t want that to happen again, but…

“As a reward for what? Didn’t you hear me? I called you useless.”

“I can still be useful to you.”

“Yeah? How?”

“You said…you said I still had my…my body.” Thorfinn got out. It was hard to say. He was more than embarrassed. He was…he didn’t have a word for how he felt. The act of doing such things, letting the man do such things to him…Thorfinn didn’t even know what sex was until Askeladd’s crew began talking about it, about how they took defenseless woman and rammed their penises…cocks…they called them cocks. They put their cocks inside a woman’s pussy. Thorfinn didn’t know what a pussy was, but it probably meant mouth. Askeladd had put his cock in Thorfinn’s mouth after all. Why would someone even want to do that?

Thorfinn had to admit that Askeladd’s penis was very different from his own. The man’s member had been big. It was long and hard where his was small and soft. Would his penis one day be like that? He wondered.

Thorfinn took a deep breath. “My body. I am not useless. I can satisfy you, like you said. If I let you rape me, you’ll let me duel you, right?"

Askeladd finally turned back around and looked at Thorfinn. “Do you even know what the word ‘rape’ means?” He asked.

“It’s when you put your cock inside a pussy,” Thorfinn said. He didn’t want to sound like he didn’t know. He used the words that Askeladd and his crew had used.

Askeladd was taken aback. He’d never heard the boy use such words. Had he learned them from his crew? What else had he learned from them? Had they ever told Thorfinn about the birds and the bees? Askeladd realized they hadn’t. Thorfinn knew nothing about sex. It made Askeladd smile. The boy could be molded. He’d have to teach him. He’d mold Thorfinn into a perfect slut for him and his crew.

Smiling, Askeladd asked if Thorfinn knew what a pussy was.

Thorfinn confidently said, “a mouth.”

Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong. Askeladd walked up to Thorfinn and took out his sword. The boy didn’t flinch. Askeladd cut the rope securing the boy’s wrists. He was free now. Well, free of the rope at least.

Thorfinn was now able to sit up. He looked down at his hands, There were red rope marks, but he wasn’t bleeding or anything.

“You’re wrong,” Askeladd said. Thorfinn looked up at him. “Stand up so I can show you what a pussy is.”

When Thorfinn stood up, Askeladd turned him around and pulled down his pants and loincloth. The man bent him over and spread his cheeks. The man brought a finger to his hole. It all happened quickly.

“This is your pussy,” the man said, rubbing the tip of his finger against the boy’s pucker. “That’s where I’ll be putting my cock.”

“That’s a pussy?” Thorfinn asked.

“Yes.”

“I thought it was an asshole.” Thorfinn straightened himself as Askeladd took his finger away from his hole. “So you put your cock in a woman’s asshole?”

“Not quite. Woman have two holes down there,” Askeladd began. “One is an asshole and the other is a pussy…or cunt. Men put their cocks in that hole. But boys like you, if I were to make use of you, I’d be using your asshole as a pussy, understand?”

“But it’s dirty,” Thorfinn said, repulsed.

“That’s why you’re going to clean it for me every day.” Askeladd frowned. “If I even decide you’re useful enough to keep around. I’ll have to try you out first.”

“You’re going to put it in my hole now?”

“If you want to be a whore, you need to call it a pussy or a cunt.”

“A whore?”

“A whore is a person who has sex for compensation. That’s what you want to be right? You’re willing to let me and my crew use your body for sex and in return you want me to duel you, right?”

“Your crew too?”

Askeladd only nodded. “If I decide to agree to this bargain, then I’ll let you duel me for every ten times I or my crew come inside you.”

“Come inside?” Thorfinn had no idea what the man was saying.

“I think you’ll understand it better if I show you. Now, let’s get started. Take off all your clothing, Thorfinn.”

“Right now? It’s the middle of winter. I’ll freeze.”

“Then leave. I don’t need a whore that doesn’t follow my commands.”

Thorfinn began undressing in front of the man. He noticed Askeladd’s eyes roaming up and down his body with each new article of clothing he took off. When he was completely nude and shivering the man told him to get on his hands and knees. He did. He was on all fours on the dirty wooden boards of his father’s ship.

Thorfinn watched Askeladd tie a rope to a bucket, lower the bucket in the freezing cold water of the shore, then bring it back up. He placed the full bucket of ice-water beside Thorfinn. He watched the man pick up a hollowed-out reed.

“I’ll use this to give you an enema. One of my men was planning on poking holes through it to make a flute of sorts, so you’ll have to pay him back,” Askeladd smiled.

“Enema?”

“I’m going to clean you out so I can fuck you,” he said. “Keep your upper body to the ground.”

Thorfinn did as the man said. His backside was now high in the air. The wind was cold, but Thorfinn worried more about the ice-water. Was the man really going to put such cold water inside his hole?”

He watched the man spit on the end of the reed, then spread Thorfinn’s cheeks. The man spit on his hole as well.

“Alright, take a deep breath and push like you’re taking a shit,” Askeladd said.

Thorfinn didn’t understand why, but he did what he was told. He felt the end of the reed at his pucker. As he pushed out, Askeladd pushed the reed in. It hurt, but it was much smaller than the man’s cock. Thorfinn bathed with Askeladd and his crew every Saturday so he’d seen the man’s package. Askeladd’s cock was impressive. It was thick and long and it made Thorfinn wonder if his penis would ever get to be as big. He knew that his father’s had also been big. Almost as big as Bjorn’s. Thorfinn couldn’t even believe a cock as big as Bjorn’s could exist; it was monstrous.

“Alright kid, hold still while I pour in the water.”

Thorfinn suddenly felt ice-cold water rush inside him. He couldn’t help screaming. The water was so cold it hurt. He tried to stay still, but couldn’t. He felt a slap on his right ass cheek.

“Stop moving about, I’m spilling the water everywhere!”

“It’s…cold,” Thorfinn said through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, well you need to get used to it. If I decide to keep you on my ship as a whore, you’ll be doing this everyday by yourself, understand?”

“…yes.” Thorfinn would much rather be used in battle. This was humiliating. Thorfinn tried not to move much as Askeladd poured more water into him, and then more still. By the end, Thorfinn felt full and his stomach was cramping up. It hurt so much.

“Now I’m going to take the reed out. You need to clench up. Don’t let any water spill out. “

“Okay.” Thorfinn felt the reed slide out of his hole and Thorfinn clenched his muscles tight. The man then told him to stand up and release over the side of the ship. Thorfinn got up on shaky legs and walked quickly to the edge of his father’s ship. He unclenched his muscles and the water that had been in his ass was pouring back into the ocean. Askeladd watched the whole thing.

When he was done, Askeladd said he wasn’t clean enough and now it was Thorfinn’s turn. The boy had to give himself an enema. He got on all fours by the bucket, put the reed inside him and slowly poured the water from the bucket in. It was tough to do and he splashed water all over his ass. Askeladd told him when to stop. Thorfinn then took the reed out, clenched up, and released over the side of the ship like he’d done before. The water that was expelled was much cleaner.

“Good,” Askeladd said. “You’re ready to be stretched.”

“Stretched?”

“I’ll be stretching you with my fingers first. If I just shove my cock inside without preparing you, your cunt will tear.”

Thorfinn tried not to look horrified. He had to be brave. This was his life now. If he wanted a duel with Askeladd this was what he had to do. “Fine.”

“Then come here and get back on all fours.”

Thorfinn got on his hands and knees. Immediately he felt Askeladd’s index finger rub his hole.

Askeladd looked at the pink pucker of the kid. It was so innocent, so inviting. It had never been invaded, at least not by anything but a thin reed. He couldn’t wait to be inside. He already knew that he’d agree to the bargain. He made it himself after all. But he had to be clever about all this. He had to make it seem like he didn’t really care if Thorfinn stayed. No. He had to make it seem like Thorfinn was a nuisance. He needed to act like he didn’t want the boy to stay, like he was useless, like he wasn’t even good for this. Not even a good whore. No matter how good it felt inside him, his face had to be unimpressed. He had to make the boy desperate. He wanted Thorfinn to agree to anything.

He’d told Thorfinn ten times. He would get a duel after the tenth time someone came inside him. He wondered if he could get the kid to agree to fifteen or twenty? Or maybe more. Maybe he could extend it as time went on. Thorfinn would only get one duel a month, or every few months. Eventually the boy would be so focused on pleasing him, he might even forget that there ever was a bargain.

He’d teach Thorfinn all he needed to know to be a whore. He knew the boy was a fast learner. Thorfinn had learned how to fight from scratch. If the boy put everything he had into being a whore like he had to being a warrior, then Thorfinn was very promising indeed.

The man licked his finger and brought it back to Thorfinn’s tiny hole. He felt the kid jerk just the littlest bit. He told the kid to push out once more. He felt the hole become looser as he pushed his finger inside. His finger was thicker than the reed had been and he could feel the boy’s tension.

“Keep pushing out. Accept my finger,” he said.

Thorfinn grunted, but did as the man said. He felt Askeladd pull the digit in and out slowly. Every once in a while he would take the finger out only to spit on it and push it back in. It didn’t feel good, but it wasn’t exactly painful either. And Thorfinn knew pain. He had scars all over his body from various battles he’d been forced to fight. He was no stranger to pain, but this was worse.

Having a man put his finger in your hole was humiliating. It was like Thorfinn wasn’t a man anymore, not that he was even old enough to be considered as such, but it was like he was a woman. Like the women that were raped by Askeladd’s crew. Sometimes when he slept he’d be awoken by the screams of a woman being raped. Thorfinn tried to ignore such things and sleep, but that wasn’t possible. He at least didn’t want to let on that it bothered him.

Thorfinn felt the man add a second finger. Thorfinn unwillingly let out a grunt. He felt Askeladd’s other hand sooth his lower back. The boy didn’t need such acts. He bucked the man’s hand off him. He heard Askeladd chuckle behind him.

“So you don’t want to be soothed like a woman, do you?” Askeladd said. “Fine, I’ll stop being so gentle.” The man added another finger. Three fingers coated in his spit entered the boy. Thorfinn grunted again, this time louder. “Does it hurt?”

Thorfinn decided to lie. “No, I barely feel it.” He hoped his panting didn’t give him away. Three of Askeladd’s fingers were inside him and it did hurt. He’s never experienced pain like that before, pain in his hole. No, his cunt. He had to think of his hole as a cunt or pussy now. He had to, just like he had to pretend it didn’t hurt when Askeladd thrusted his fingers harshly inside him. He had to be a whore now. A good whore. A whore that Askeladd would want to keep around. He needed to show he was still useful. He needed his duels. He lived for them.

Askeladd smiled. The boy was trying so hard to impress him. He didn’t want to be thrown away. Little did the kid know that Askeladd would never get rid of such a gem. Thorfinn was the best spoils of war he’d ever gained.

Askeladd stretched the boy’s hole for a while longer before taking all three fingers out and placing his very hard member against the boy’s tight pucker. “Alright Thorfinn, it’s about time I try your hole. Remember to push out.”

Thorfinn felt a wave of apprehension. This was it. The man was going to rape him like he’d done to countless women. He took a deep breath and pushed. He felt the head of the man’s large cock push up against his hole, trying to get in.

Askeladd pushed. The boy’s sphincter was still too tight. He hadn’t prepared the boy enough, but he couldn’t wait anymore. He was so horny. He needed to feel himself inside the boy now. He pulled back, licked the boy’s hole with his tongue, which made the boy jerk, and then brought his cock back to the boy’s pucker. He had one hand on his cock and the other on Thorfinn’s left hip. The man took a breath before thrusting his cock unapologetically inside the boy so quickly and harshly that the boy screamed. He got past the boy’s sphincter, traumatizing it, and made it all the way to the hilt. Then Askeladd sighed at the glorious feeling of the boy’s inner walls on his cock.

It was bliss just being inside. Thorfinn’s entrance was gripping his cock like a vice and the walls were pressing against him from all sides. It was a very small channel, so small that it hurt a bit, like his cock was being squished inside a tube that was just too small to fit. It was like trying to fit a sausage inside a straw.

He looked down. He could see the boy’s entrance convulsing around him. The sight was enchanting. He looked over at the kid’s face. It was pale and wet with sweat even though it had started to snow. The boy’s mouth was open and his eyes were wide. The boy’s mouth looked very inviting too. It was clear though, that the boy was in shock. Askeladd decided to help him out. And what better way than to fuck him?

The man pulled his cock almost completely out of the kid’s hole, causing Thorfinn to scream once more. The screams the kid made were unlike anything he’d ever heard. He’d heard what woman sounded like when they were raped, but this was different. It was an ear-splitting inhuman screech. He looked down again. Only the head of his cock was inside the boy now. He saw some blood on the shaft. It was dripping onto the wooden boards of the ship. Originally Thors’ ship. He hadn’t meant for the boy to bleed, but it would at least help to lubricate him. He began pushing himself back in.

“No! No stop!” Thorfinn cried. It hurt so much more than any injury he’d ever received. It was like he was being tortured every time the man’s cock moved. “Don’t move! It hurts!” He couldn’t help it. He wanted to prove he could be useful, but he couldn’t do this. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He’d never be able to avenge his father.

No. How much suffering had he already been through? If he quit now, it would all be in vain. He couldn’t give up. He had to be Askeladd’s whore. He grit his teeth and tried not to think about the cock in his…cunt.

“Don’t move? A whore would say ‘please fuck me harder’,” the man chuckled. “Maybe you aren’t cut out for this, Thorfinn.”

“I am. Please…please fuck me ha-harder.”

“Hm, you don’t sound very genuine. Maybe if you said something like, ‘destroy my cunt with your massive cock’ I might believe you actually want this.”

“D-destroy my cunt with your massive cock,” Thorfinn said in a low voice. The mere thought was ridiculous. Why would anyone want to be destroyed? It hurt so much. Would he even be able to use his ass after this? Would it hurt every time he tried to relieve himself?

“You still don’t sound convincing. I guess you don’t want to be my whor-“

“Please! Please destroy my cunt with your massive cock! Please! Rape me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me so hard! I want to be a whore!” Thorfinn had to make Askeladd want to keep him around. He needed to duel the man again.

“If you insist. I’ll make you the best Viking whore that ever lived. You’ll be fucked by me and my crew all day and night. You’ll be covered in cum. You’ll be drinking cum. You’ll still be a scout, but now you’ll seduce the enemy. You’ll take their guard down. And when the battle is won, you’ll service me and my crew. You are going to crave this feeling, Thorfinn. You won’t be able to live without a cock up your tight cunt.”

“Please!” Thorfinn screamed. He hated the man’s words, but he was so desperate. He didn’t want to be thrown out.

Askeladd thrust his cock back inside the boy’s tight channel again. Thorfinn screamed again. He didn’t give the kid time to rest. He began to thrust in and out at a brutal pace. He could hear the boy’s screams, saw the tears on his face, but his cock felt so good. Askeladd didn’t feel any guilt towards what he was doing. Thorfinn was just a slave he acquired, weather the boy knew it or not. And he finally made good use of him.

After a while, Askeladd felt his balls tighten. The boy’s insides were now wet with blood, making it easier to thrust. He felt himself reach climax. He thrust faster and faster until he felt it. He stilled inside the boy and came. He thrust a few more times, letting the tight walls of Thorfinn’s ass milk him.

Askeladd was tired and breathing heavy when he took out his cock. The boy was breathing heavy too. The boy hadn’t become hard of course. It was much too painful an experience and Askeladd had never touched the boy’s small cock. He looked at the boy’s hole. It was gaping only slightly, which was good. The boy wasn’t ruined. His ass would go back to normal in no time, just as tight as it had been today.

Askeladd watched as he saw a bit of blood and cum leave the boy’s hole. He scooped some of the cum on his fingers and brought them to the boy’s face. “This is cum,” he told Thorfinn.

The boy looked at the liquid. He’s never seen anything like it. It was white, but also pretty clear. It looked sticky. Is that what Askeladd had meant? He would get a duel every ten times the man came inside him. So when the man left this in his cunt? What exactly was it? Was it okay to be inside him? Was it harmful? He couldn’t tell. His cunt hurt so much.

“Lick my fingers clean.”

Thorfinn looked up at the man. Was he serious? He looked like it. Thorfinn sniffed it. The cum didn’t smell good. He tentatively licked a digit. It didn’t taste good either.

“Go on. If you want to be a whore, you’re going to have to drink a lot of cum. That is, if you still want to be a whore. Or have you changed your mind?”

“I want to be a whore,” Thorfinn said. His voice was raspy from screaming. He sucked the two digits into his mouth and licked the man’s fingers clean.

“Good work, Thorfinn. I’ve decided to use you after all. At least for now. I don’t know when I’ll get tired of you.” Askeladd stood up. The snow was really coming down now. He put his cock back in his clothes. He really wanted a beer. Thorfinn was still lying on the ship’s wooden boards, completely nude. He knew the kid was scared to move. His ass must be killing him.

All of a sudden Askeladd heard someone come on the ship. He and Thorfinn both looked to see Bjorn walking toward them.

“I heard screaming,” Bjorn said. “I thought it might be a woman, but that’s impossible. The island is deserted and we didn’t capture any slaves last time. Then the man noticed Thorfinn. He saw the blood and cum seeping from his gaping hole. He was shocked. Why would Askeladd rape Thorfinn? The boy was, well, a boy. He was a kid…and male. And they needed him. Thorfinn was slowly becoming the best warrior they had. Did Askeladd really want to get rid of him? Was he tired of having the kid constantly ask to duel him? He thought Askleadd liked Thorfinn, trusted him, even possibly cared for him a bit.

“Why did you rape Thorfinn?” Bjorn asked.

Askeladd smiled. “Thorfinn’s going to be the crew’s new whore, aren’t you, Thorfinn?”

The boy nodded, not looking anyone in the eye.

“I’ll tell you all about it later, Bjorn. For right now, why don’t you try his mouth? It’s warm and wet. It’ll be pretty fantastic.”

Thorfinn looked up at Bjorn then, remembering the man’s monstrous cock. It wasn’t going to fit in his mouth. The man was too big.

Bjorn looked at the boy’s mouth, at his plump lips. He could feel his cock grow. He wasn’t interested in boys, but if he kept his eyes on his mouth, he saw no difference between Thorfinn and a woman he was about to rape. Was this really okay? Was the boy really going to be their whore? He supposed it was a good thing. The men got antsy when they were on the sea for long periods of time. Thorfinn could relive their stress.

Bjorn licked his lips and took out his cock. He hadn’t had a good blowjob in years. All the woman he raped always tried to bite if he even tried to rape their mouths. Thorfinn wouldn’t do that. He wanted a duel. That must be how Askeladd got him to agree to all this. Bjorn sighed. Thorfinn was so easy to manipulate. Just promise the kid a duel and he’d do just about anything, like a starving tiger jumping through hoops to get its dinner.

Bjorn wondered how far they could go with this. What was the breaking point? When would the boy run away? Bjorn rubbed the boy’s lower lip with his thumb. Well, it didn’t really matter. As long as Askeladd said it was okay, Bjorn had no qualms with it. He brought the head of his cock to the boy’s mouth, not yet touching the kid’s lips. “Lick,” he commanded.


	2. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally not intending to continue this story, but this chapter was a "gift" for someone so I guess those of you who like Whore for the Duel got a little lucky.

Five months later.

The young warrior sighed and put on the garment Askeladd had procured for him. No, it wasn’t right to call himself a warrior any longer. Thorfinn was a whore. No matter how much he hated it, the last five months of being trained by Askeladd and his crew had transformed Thorfinn. He didn’t enjoy his new role, but he did get his duels. Tonight was just a part of what he’d agreed to. Askeladd had told Thorfinn the plan late last night.

The boy had to get close to the enemy again. This time it was the leader of a small English platoon. He had to find out their strategy using his body, then kill the man. It was simple, but humiliating. Thorfinn argued with Askeladd that he could acquire the information they needed through torture, but the Viking was adamant that Thorfinn seduce him. Torture didn’t always work, but who would suspect a concubine of murder?

The boy didn’t like the feel of the wind amidst his bare, shaven legs. The garment he wore was a thin tunic, barely long enough to cover his privates. He wasn’t given pants. Askeladd had said it was more attractive to reveal his legs and had shaved them himself with a sharp blade the way women do.

Thorfinn glared out into the distance. It was already night and he had a job to do. With one last look back at the smug Askeladd, Thorfinn made his way swiftly to the enemy fort. The boy walked right up to the guard at the gated entry and simply asked to be let in.

The guard spoke English and Thorfinn couldn’t understand him. The boy tried explaining himself, then the guard got angry. That’s when one of the other men approached. He looked at Thorfinn and seemed to ask a question.

Thorfinn sighed and asked, “Does anyone speak Norse?”

The newcomer blinked at him. “I speak Norse. State your name and purpose,” the guard asked, weary of the kid.

“I’m Thorfinn. I’m a whore. I’ve been sent as a gift to your leader.”

“You’re male,” the man stated, surprised.

Thorfinn placed his hand on his chest and slowly played with his right nipple through his tunic. He looked up at the man with a sexually charged stare. “Does that matter?”

The man gulped and stammered, clearly getting a bit aroused. He called over a few more men and had them frisk him. They wanted to make sure Thorfinn wasn’t concealing any weapons. The boy wasn’t. He’d been forced to leave his daggers behind with Askeladd.

Once he’d been checked, he was brought into the fort. He was walked to their leader’s lodging. Thorfinn noticed the man look at him every so often as they walked. The pervert. Once at the door, the man knocked and spoke in English. A moment later their leader came out.

The leader of this small English platoon was a very large man. He reminded Thorfinn a little of Thorkell, though he wasn’t nearly as tall. The man’s muscles were impressive though. He’d make a good Viking. Other than his bulk, the Englishman had cropped brown hair and small gray eyes. He also had a haughtiness about him that spoke of many battles won. The leader of this small platoon wasn’t some novice they’d placed in charge of a rinky-dink fort.

The two men spoke for a bit longer and then the leader turned to him. “You speak Norse then? Who has gifted me this Danish slave and how did they know I prefer cute boys to warm my bed?”

“I was sent by a small band of Viking warriors who wish to join your troops. They didn’t know if you preferred boys to girls. I was the only whore they had with them.”

“Hmm, so there’s discourse among the Danes. Fine, I accept. I like the look in those eyes of yours.” The leader sent away his man and allowed Thorfinn to enter his home. The man led him to his bed without further delay.

Thorfinn immediately got to work. He took off his tunic slowly and sensually. This was all a show and Thorfinn had learned to act the part in these last five months. The muscular man watched him hungrily as the boy undid his loincloth and revealed his most intimate places. Once his scant clothing was removed, Thorfinn walked over to his target. The man was sitting on his bed and palming his erection through his trousers. Thorfinn got up on the man’s lap, facing him, and put his knees on either sides of the man’s thighs. He then helped the man pull his shirt off. The soldier’s broad chest was covered in thick, curly hair. Thorfinn tried not to look repulsed. Instead he rubbed his hands on the man’s pectoral muscles while making eye contact.

“You’re a sweet one,” the man said, humping at the boy’s flaccid cock on his lap. The man placed his hands on Thorfinn’s ass cheeks and felt his crease. When he reached the boy’s pucker, he rubbed his index finger against it slowly. He moved his other hand up to the back of Thorfinn’s head and pulled it forward.

Thorfinn wasn’t prepared for what happened next. The man closed his gray eyes and their lips met. Thorfinn’s initial reaction was to pull away. Nobody had ever kissed him before. Askeladd didn’t bother with that, nor did his crew. This was truly Thorfinn’s first kiss, and although it didn’t really mean much now that he was a whore, it still felt like he was giving up the last bit of pride he had.

The boy didn’t let his emotions get the better of him. He played his part well. He snaked a hand into the man’s trousers and palmed his thick cock. He slid his hand up and down in a familiar motion. He felt the man leak precum onto his palm. He heard the man moan through the kiss when the boy rubbed his thumb against the man’s piss slit and, to Thorfinn’s utter surprise, the Englishman slipped his tongue into the blond’s mouth. He felt the invading organ explore the inside of his mouth, sliding along his teeth and gums until it found his tongue. Thorfinn didn’t know how to respond. He pressed his tongue against the man’s. It seemed to be the right answer. The muscular man swirled his own tongue against his as if he were playing with it. The boy didn’t understand why he would want to.

The kiss continued, sometimes the Englishman would pull back just long enough to stare at Thorfinn’s brown eyes before diving back in. As their tongues danced, the man’s index finger poked at Thorfinn’s hole. Dipping in slightly, then pulling back out. Then in again. It was designed to tease the boy. It didn’t get Thorfinn hard though. Only Askeladd was ever able to do that. The blond still couldn’t understand why or how. It was like Thorfinn was a doll the pirate was able to manipulate at will. It scared him, but he really had no choice but to give himself over to Askeladd.

No, he wouldn’t get hard now. This man’s finger was too beefy to be Askeladd’s. And Askeladd knew how to use his fingers. The hairy Englishman had no strategy in his lust-filled head. On the contrary, everything was a battle to be won with Askeladd, even Thorfinn’s pleasure. Every time the boy would succumb and become hard, he’d lost. It was a humiliation the man subjected him to. Though there was still one fight he always won. Thorfinn was proud of the fact that Askeladd had never made him come.

The Englishman ended the kiss and had Thorfinn lay on the bed. He then removed his trousers and got on top of the boy. Thorfinn grabbed the underside of his knees and pulled his legs up and apart.

“Impatient little imp, aren’t we? I believe you’re practically dying to have my cock inside you.”

I’m dying to get this over with so I can kill you, Thorfinn thought. “Please, sir. I can’t wait any longer.”

The large brunette chuckled. “You really are sweet, I guess I’ll have to let those dirty Vikings join my platoon, not that we need the help.” At that, the man brought two of his beefy fingers to Thorfinn’s mouth. The blond sucked on them the way he’d been taught. His tongue sensually licked between and around the digits, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. He made sure to moan around the fingers and look the man in the eye the whole time.

The Englishman eventually pulled his lubricated fingers out and brought them to Thorfinn’s pucker. The man inserted one finger, then the other. He moved slowly, relishing Thorfinn’s staged moans and gasps. The boy looked at the large man’s erection. It looked like it was crying with want. Thorfinn wanted to scowl; he would never understand sexual desire. And just because Askeladd could get him hard didn’t mean he liked it. He was adamant that he’d never want it. Especially not from the man who had killed his father.

To Thorfinn’s surprise, the Englishman was gentler with him than Askeladd and his crew were. The man was taking his time stretching the blond’s hole. He was opening and closing his fingers in a scissoring motion to open him up. While he did that, he palmed Thorfinn’s small member with his other hand and worked to get it hard.

“You’re so cute,” the large man said. “But this part of you looks so sad. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” The platoon leader gave the head of Thorfinn’s dick a lick. The action made the boy genuinely gasp for the first time that night. It wasn’t out of pleasure though. The blond felt surprise mixed with disgust. Sometimes Askeladd licked him there, but that was to humiliate him. This man was actually trying to arouse him. Disgusting.

The boy wanted him to stop. He decided to move this along. “Please, I can’t take anymore. Please, I need you inside me,” he panted.

The man smiled down at him. “Little slut.”

Thorfinn was still flaccid when the man removed his fingers and placed the head of his cock against the boy’s ring. The blond spread his legs even wider. The man leaned down and captured Thorfinn’s lips in another kiss. As their tongues met, the Englishman thrusted his large cock inside the young whore’s pliant hole.

The man moaned into Thorfinn’s mouth at the tight heat his cock was now incased in. He broke the kiss and began thrusting quickly inside the blond’s rectum. He placed his hands on the boy’s hips and pulled the boy onto his cock as he continued to thrust inside. The man was panting and sweating with the exertion. He moved like a man possessed.

Thorfinn knew the man wasn’t going to last long. The men of the platoon probably hadn’t had a good fuck in many months. Thorfinn didn’t know how long they’d been stationed at the fort, but if the avidity of this man was anything to go by, it had been far too long already. Now was the time for interrogation.

Thorfinn put on his most wonton expression and gave a fake moan. The man looked down at him hungrily. “You’re so strong,” he said between pants. “Us Danes never stood a chance against such big,” Thorfinn licked his lips, “strong warriors.” The boy felt the man give a rather powerful thrust at his words.

The man chucked deeply. “Your barbaric people- tell me which you prefer pet, the small, dirty pintles of your Viking brethren, or the large, clean cocks of a proper God-fearing Anglo-Saxon Englishman?”

“Oh, it’s not a contest, sir. The English have more than one advantage over the Vikings.”

The man laughed as his cock continued its exploration of Thorfinn’s tight passage. “And what is the other, lad?”

“What could possibly be bigger than an Englishman’s powerful cock, sir?” Thorfinn smiled shyly.

“I don’t know, what?”

Irony. Thorfinn reached up and put his arms around the platoon leader’s neck. He pulled the man’s head down so he could whisper sensually into his ear. “Their big brain.” Thorfinn licked the shell of the man’s ear. “You English are just too smart,” the blond pulled back and pouted. He could tell he was swelling the man’s ego. “How could the Vikings ever win?”

The Englishman puffed his hairy chest and thrust inside the Viking whore with even more enthusiasm. “You’re right. The Viking scum are so simple minded. Setting up two platoons and using one as bait would have never crossed their dull minds.”

Thorfinn pretended to be witless. “Two platoons?” he asked through panting. The man had picked up speed once again. His cock was practically a battering ram and the boy’s ass was a yielding castle door. The man was on a mission to conquer. It hurt, but Thorfinn couldn’t let it show. He wasn’t done just yet. “But such a strong leader like you isn’t the bait, right?”

“That’s ignorant. We’re the bait because I’m a good and strong leader. One of the best the king has. I’ve taken down countless Vikings.” The man’s smile grew into something a bit more malicious. “And I’ve seized the fertile soils of many a Viking territory as well.” The double entendre was not lost on Thorfinn. The man grunted. Then he kissed Thorfinn again. When he pulled back, he was even more aggressive than ever. The man palmed his own balls and moaned. “Just like,” he panted, “I’ve conquered your fertile soils.”

Thorfinn could feel when a man was about to come. They tensed up. Their thrusts became quicker. They sometimes thrust too hard, too fast. Their grip was also enough to bruise. The Englishman was doing all of this. In the man’s savage state, he was hurting him. His fingers gripped Thorfinn’s hips so tightly and thrust his cock so roughly, the blond had to keep from shouting. Apparently the Englishman couldn’t hold back his own shouts, because moments before his balls tightened, Thorfinn heard what sounded like a prayer.

“Oh Lord! Oh heavenly Father! This boy is so tight. I don’t know what I did to deserve this angel in my bed, but please know that I am forever your faithful servant.” The man stilled. “Oh fuck! Oh God!”

The boy had heard people pray for their lives before and Thorfinn had to hold back the smile that threatened to show through. It’s a good thing this oaf got his praying done early, because it was well-past time for him to die. Thorfinn had learned all he needed to. Two platoons. This one was the bait. It was a simple trick; not very imaginative.

Then he felt it, the first gush of cum inside him. Thorfinn quickly reached underneath himself with his right hand and took out the Englishman’s dagger that he’d slyly stolen from the man’s trousers when the man had been undressing. He brought it up quickly and easily slashed through the neck of the man in ecstasy above him. The gash was large and blood flowed freely onto Thorfinn’s bare chest. The cock inside him was still spurting cum. Thorfinn felt the man fall on top of him, squishing him. The ejaculation ended and Thorfinn felt when the vile Englishman’s cock stopped pulsing.

“Amen,” Thorfinn spat, grateful that it was over.

The boy wormed his way from underneath the dead body, cock coming out of him with an audible pop. Thorfinn hurried to dress. The man had screamed when Thorfinn slashed his neck open, but would the others think it was out of ecstasy? Would they check? Did it matter?

The boy took the man’s dagger and walked out of the platoon leader’s lodging. He came across only three soldiers as he escaped the fort. He was able to kill them swiftly.

♦ ♦ ♦

The first thing Thorfinn did when he got back was bathe. Unlike the rest of the Vikings who only bathed of Saturdays, Thorfinn was expected to bathe every day, as per Askeladd’s orders.

The boy took his time getting all the cum out of his ass, not that it really mattered. His hole would be filled with cum again tomorrow. But part of him wanted to get clean, to get all the cum out. Having a man’s cum inside him was degrading. It made him feel dirty in a different sense. He hated it and he hated Askeladd for humiliating him this way.

Thorfinn stuck his fingers in his ass to get the cum out. Then he gave himself an enema with the reed. When his ass was clean, he washed the rest of him. He paid special attention to his penis and his mouth. Two places that fucking Englishman touched. And for what? Information? Then a sinister smile crept up Thorfinn’s once-innocent features. At least he was going to get a duel out of this.

Askeladd had been crueler than usual lately, stating that Thorfinn’s ministrations weren’t good enough to earn a duel. The blond had been putting everything he had into pleasuring Askeladd and his crew with his mouth and ass- or what Askeladd made him call it- his cunt. Thorfinn never slacked off when pleasuring Askeladd. He used all the techniques he’d learned, all the little things he knew the man liked to bring him off. But the man was declaring it wasn’t good enough. What did the man want? He hadn’t earned a duel in over six weeks!

But now he’d have to duel him. He’d promised that if Thorfinn seduced the leader of the small platoon of Englishmen and learned their plan he’d earn a duel. The boy sighed and finished up, putting his clothes back on. He walked towards the village they’d pillaged and was about to find a spot in one of the barns to sleep when he came across two of Askeladd’s men, drunk and chatting by the fire. He tried to walk by them without being noticed, but one of them called out to him.

“Hey Whore-finn, might we pardon you for a bit o’ service this fine evening?” The men laughed.

Thorfinn stopped walking. The crew knew he wasn’t allowed to say no. It was one of Askeladd’s rules. Thorfinn had to pleasure any member of the crew that asked, no matter what time of day or night. No matter if Thorfinn was asleep or eating lunch. No matter if he was bathing or in the middle of battle, though nobody had dared ask when they were being attacked.

The boy sighed and walked over to the men. He got on his knees and waited for them to instruct him. He didn’t have to wait long. They were well-past drunk and eager to fuck.

“Come here boy, let me rape that warm, wet mouth of yours.”

The blond got into position and began taking the man’s cock out of his trousers.

“I’ll take him from behind,” the other man slurred. He seemed to be having trouble moving about so Thorfinn pulled him toward him by the wrist. When the man started fumbling with his cock, unable to put it in his hole, Thorfinn sighed again. The man behind him was too drunk to remember to lube his entrance. Thorfinn sucked on two of his own fingers and put them inside himself. He did this while stroking the cock of the man in front of him with his other hand. Thorfinn had never bothered to learn their names, but he remembered that they were brothers. One was thin and tall, while the other was short and plump.

Thorfinn worked at lubing his ass quickly. It didn’t take long. The passage had already been stretched by the Englishman. When he pulled his fingers out, he guided the head of the tall man’s cock to his hole. He inserted the cock himself and heard the man moan behind him.

“Oh yes, this is just what I needed.”

Thorfinn took the cock he’d been pumping with his hand into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down on the member, taking care to swirl his tongue all over the head as it entered. He took his hand off the cock of the man behind him. He was already thrusting into the blond with drunken abandon. That’s when the plump man he was sucking the cock of placed his large hands on Thorfinn’s head and forced the boy lower oh his cock. This man’s cock wasn’t as long as Askeladd’s and not as thick as Bjorn’s, but it still hurt when a man forced his cock down his throat so abruptly.

Thorfinn tried to work fast. He wanted to make these stupid men come so he could finally get some rest, but being as drunk as they were made them sluggish. Thorfinn had to do most of the work. He bobbed his head quickly and thrusted his ass to meet the tall man’s cock. Thorfinn was like a machine; his sole purpose was getting these men to come as quickly as he could.

“Shit, his mouth!” Thorfinn heard the plump man shout. Good, he was almost there.

“Yeah and his ass is milking my cock!”

Good. Just a bit more, Thorfinn thought.

“Oh, what’s this? You guys playing with the whore again? I thought he was off on some mission.” Shit. Bjorn.

“Huh? I don’t know. I guess he came back early. You want his mouth after I’m done?”

“No, that’s alright, Torgrim. I much prefer his ass. I’ll wait till your brother’s done with him.” Thorfinn watched Bjorn sit on a log and watch. A moment later, the man pulled out his thick cock and started masturbating to the view the three made.

Fuck, was he ever going to get a rest? Thorfinn continued his fast pace, not wanting to think about the fact that Bjorn was up next. Before long, the boy felt the thin man behind him still and come. He saw the man topple over and fall asleep, cock slipping out of Thorfinn’s hole.

“Perfect, now it’s my turn,” Bjorn said, getting behind Thorfinn, cock already leaking from excitement. “You’re always such a good fuck, though I’d bet your pussy is a bit sloppy tonight.”

Thorfinn stopped sucking the cock in his mouth just long enough to glare at the large man behind him.

“What’s that look for? You can pretend all you want, but we all know you love this. Or is it just Askeladd’s cock you love so much?”

“Shut up, you know I don’t like it!”

Bjorn laughed. “No one’s forcing you to do this. No one’s forcing you to stay. And yet here you are, sucking cock and getting fucked in the ass.” Bjorn breeched Thorfinn’s entrance and in one long, slow thrust, the entirety of his massive cock was inside the boy.

Thorfinn didn’t respond to the man’s goading. He licked the head of the plump man’s cock before taking the entirety of it down his throat. He tried to concentrate on how repulsive the man’s unwashed prick was instead of the pain in his ass. Thorfinn’s hole had been loosened up by the Englishman and Atli, but Bjorn’s cock was so thick it made Thorfinn grunt as the cock pounded his already abused rectum.

“What? Nothing to say?” The man picked up the pace. “You know, you say that you only became the crew’s whore so Askeladd would duel you, and I’m sure that’s how it started...” The man pulled his cock fully out of the boy’s hole. Thorfinn relaxed before he realized that Bjorn had yet to come.

He continued to deep-throat the other man’s cock. He felt said cock twitch in his throat. The plump man, Torgrim, was just about ready to come. One more deep suck and it would be over. Then the boy’s hair was pulled, forcing Thorfinn’s lips off the man’s cock.

“Not so fast, Thorfinn. Torgrim is a good man and deserves better than to be rushed. Take it slow. Right Torgrim?” The drunk man nodded his head slowly and licked his lips. Thorfinn grunted, but slowly licked up the underside of the man’s cock before sucking on the head. “There, that’s the way. Much better.” The boy felt a thumb at his hole, teasing him. “Like I was saying, I believe that you became a whore for the duels…well, at first. But I think you started liking this. Maybe you don’t like sucking off a group of rowdy drunk pirates, but you do enjoy when Askeladd has his way with you, don’t you?”

Thorfinn took his wet mouth off the man’s cock before glaring at Bjorn over his shoulder. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you get hard and moan when Askeladd fucks you.”

Thorfinn’s cheeks reddened. How dare he! Then he felt Bjorn slowly insert his cock again.

“Yeah, you’re ashamed to admit it, but you love having Askeladd’s cock inside you. I hear you when you’re with him. We all do. You try to keep quiet, but you just can’t stop yourself from crying out in pleasure.” Bjorn thrusted his large cock inside the boy. “What is it about Askeladd that gets you so aroused, huh? I mean, you’ve gotta be a pretty fucked-up person to get hard when your father’s murderer rapes you, right? I always knew you were crazy, but this is just…is it his technique? Tell me how he fucks you.”

Thorfinn stopped sucking Torgrim’s cock. “Shut the hell up.”

“No. Really, I want to know. Don’t you, Torgrim? Don’t you want to know how our leader is able to turn this kid into a cockslut every night?”

The plump man had his hand in Thorfinn’s hair, forcing him to go lower on his cock. His greasy blond hair was sticking to the sweat on his drunk face. “Yeaaaah,” the man slurred. “Always wondered ‘bout that.”

Thorfinn ignored the men and continued his job. He made sure his tongue teased all over the plump man’s cock as his lips sucked him in. The men were wrong anyway. He didn’t like when Askeladd raped him. He hated it. The man was cruel. The pirate knew how to play with his body in order to make him hard, but that was all. It was a fucked-up game for him. It wasn’t Thorfinn’s fault.

“If you tell me how he makes you hard, it’ll make me come faster,” the man behind him chuckled. The boy ignored that. “No really, I thought you wanted to make this quick. You look exhausted. I’m trying to let you off the hook tonight. Just tell me how the leader fucks you. I promise the thought will be enough to make me come.”

Thorfinn didn’t want to give in. He just knew that if he turned around to look, Bjorn would be smugly smiling down at him…but he was tired. Was it worth the fight? How long would it take the man to come if he didn’t tell him? Probably a while. The man wanted to take it slow.

Thorfinn took the cock out of his mouth. He heard the plump man whimper with need. He gave the head a lick. “He…Askeladd…he likes to tease me while he fucks me.” The boy could feel his cheeks heat up. “His cock hits paces inside me that…that feel…” He couldn’t put his thoughts into words, and even if he could, he didn’t want to tell this man. He sucked on the head to the leaking member before speaking again. “He uses his hands on me. Touches me.”

“Where does he touch you?” Bjorn’s voice sounded lower, gruffer.

“Here,” he said, pointing to the small pink buds on his chest. “My nipples.” Then he pointed further down. “And there. My…my peni- my clit.”

“What about here,” the man fondled the blond’s balls from behind with his large hand.

“Yes.” The boy could hear the man chuckle. He sucked the cock back into his mouth. The plump man’s hands tangled in his hair, forcing him down lower. He heard Bjorn moan and thrust his cock quickly inside him.

“That must be pretty humiliating for you. Hmm…so that’s how the man makes his whore so docile.” Bjorn’s balls tightened at remembering the kid’s words. “Well, a promise is a promise. Here’s your reward.” The man came inside Thorfinn’s ass as the other man did the same down the boy’s throat.

After the two men had left him, Thorfinn quickly found a barn to sleep in for the night. It didn’t take him long to pass out. He was far too tired to even be bothered by the feeling of Bjorn’s cum leaking out of his hole.

♦ ♦ ♦

The next morning, Thorfinn was awakened by the feeling of his ass being filled. Without opening his eyes, he knew there was currently a cock thrusting slowly inside him. Thorfinn grunted. He was already so sore. He wondered how long the man had been at it. Did he just put it in now? The boy hoped not. Thorfinn sighed and opened his eyes to see one of the men of Askeladd’s crew ramming into him. The blond didn’t remember the brute’s name. Thorfinn just waited for the man to finish up before getting up and cleaning out his cunt the way Askeladd had taught. The icy-cold water of the shore woke him up pretty well. After cleaning the rest of himself, he went to find Askeladd.

It didn’t take him long. The tactician was eating his breakfast, a fish, alone on a stump. Thorfinn walked up to him and drew his daggers. The boy’s body blocked the morning sun and cast a shadow over the hunched man eating his meal.

The man looked up at him, smirked, then took another bite of his fish.

“You owe me a duel.”

The man narrowed his eyes, but his smirk remained. “What did you find out last night…besides how long it takes an Englishman to come inside you, that is?”

Thorfinn didn’t let the gibe get to him. He remained stoic as he told Askeladd of their plan to use two platoons. When he was finished, the man offered him a fish.

The boy didn’t take the offering. “You owe me a duel,” he repeated.

“You think that little bit of obvious intel would be enough to earn you a duel? Be serious. And what took you so long last night? Were you too caught up in your own pleasure to do your job?”

“No, you know that’s bullshit. You promised me a duel! I did as you said!” The man wasn’t about to worm his way out of a duel, was he? Thorfinn’s fists clenched the handles of his daggers. It had been weeks since he’d had a proper duel. The pirate couldn’t do this to him!

Askeladd sighed dramatically at the look of unadulterated rage the kid was giving him. The man rubbed his hairy chin. He knew it wasn’t really ‘unadulterated’ at all. The brat did hate him, but that wasn’t all he felt. Thorfinn could lie to himself all he wanted, but Askeladd had seen the lust-filled expressions the boy would sometimes make when Askeladd toyed with his body.

“Fine, I’ll give you your duel, though you hardly deserve it.” The man’s smile grew. “But a whore should never forget his manners. I taught you how to ask nicely, didn’t I?” The man had been forcing Thorfinn to service him before each duel.

Thorfinn stared hatefully at the Viking, before putting away his daggers and kneeling on the dirt in front of the sitting man. The blond edged closer before lifting the man’s tunic, and taking the man’s cock out of his pants. Thorfinn tried not to look at the smug look the pirate gave him before he licked up the underside of the man’s member.

Thorfinn licked the head of the cock, swirling his tongue around the piss slit, then sucked the hardening cock into his mouth. The boy began fondling the man’s hairy balls as he allowed the cock further into his mouth and down his throat. He bobbed his head on the member for a while, until he paused to ask, “Please Askeladd, please grant me a duel.” The boy slurped at the head. He felt the man’s leaking cock against his soft lips. He licked up the precome and swallowed it.

“Fine, I’ll give you a duel, but first take off your clothing. Your begging’s gotten me hard.”

Thorfinn stood up and glared at the dirt ground as he removed layer after layer of fabric. He knew the man’s beady eyes were on him, but he refused to acknowledge them. Thorfinn took off his tunic first, then his pants and loincloth. Finally, his boots where the last to come off. The boy looked down at his body. He was covered head to toe in scars. His penis- which Askeladd made him call a clit- was a lot smaller than Askeladd’s. The boy never let on how much that bothered him. Thorfinn sighed. He really didn’t know why anyone would even want to rape him. His body was grotesque…not to mention the fact that he was male. Askeladd and his crew- and the Englishmen- really were sick fucks.

Thorfinn really did know why they raped him. It had nothing at all to do with sexual attraction. No, those men just wanted to get off, and even more than that, they wanted to humiliate him. Once Thorfinn was completely nude, he looked Askeladd in the eye. His stare was rebellious, though he knew he had to do what the man said.

“Come here,” Askeladd beckoned. He watched the boy walk toward him. The man smiled at the sight. The kid always looked so irresistible when he was naked before him. It was erotic to see the scars on the boy’s pale flesh, scars that he’d received from Askeladd ordering him into battle. The man had practically given Thorfinn those scars himself. It was like he was painting a portrait right on the boy’s body.

The man had also had the boy grow out his hair, which was now to his shoulders. It helped effeminate him. He saw the boy purse his plump lips and Askeladd licked his own. The boy was beautiful, and although Askeladd had never found men attractive before, Thorfinn was different. His favorite thing to do nowadays was play with his whore. He loved being able to get the boy hard, which none of the others could do. The boy would blush and moan in the most delicious ways. Then Askeladd would use his reactions to further humiliate him. It was addicting.

The man felt his cock leak a little. When the kid was close enough, he grabbed the boy by the wrist, swung him around, and bent him over his lap. It happened too quickly for the kid to react.

Thorfinn gasped at the sudden position he was in. He hadn’t expected this. It reminded him of when he was little. Father would put him over his lap and spank him when he misbehaved. But it wasn’t like Askeladd was going to do something like that. The man wasn’t about to spank him like he was some naughty child. At least, that’s what the boy thought.

Askeladd relished in the feeling of the boy’s naked stomach on top of his leaking cock. He took his hand and gently rubbed one of the boy’s ass cheeks. Thorfinn had a truly gorgeous ass. Round and firm, just like a woman. He rubbed circles in the flesh for a while until he dipped his index finger in the cleft. His finger rubbed up and down the cleft of the kid’s ass. Then his finger tickled around the pucker in a teasing way.

The man took the finger away and brought it to Thorfinn’s face. “Suck.” He watched the boy stick out his tongue and lick up his finger, like he had done to the underside of his cock. Then the boy sucked it into his mouth. He felt the boy’s tongue coat his finger in a generous amount of saliva. His cock grew harder, and the man had to resist humping the boy’s stomach. He sat back and enjoyed the simple feeling of his finger inside the warm, wet mouth, of a soft tongue caressing the entirety of his dirty finger. Thorfinn’s tongue was now skilled in men’s pleasure. So skilled that the boy could probably get a lesser man off on finger-sucking alone.

After a bit, he took his finger out of his slut’s mouth and brought it back to the kid’s pucker. He inserted the digit slowly, not afraid that it would hurt him, but as another way to tease the boy. And he could tell it was working. With each slow movement, Thorfinn radiated impatience. Askeladd smirked down at him.

This is fucking ridiculous, Thorfinn thought. Hurry the fuck up! If you’re going to rape me, get it over with. The boy felt the sensation of the solitary finger slowly entering and exiting his hole, in pattern. The finger explored the boy’s insides with a disturbing thoroughness. Thorfinn stared at the dirt. He knew that the man was taking his time in order to mess with him. He tried not to show how much it bothered him. He kept his face impassive. The boy was eager for his promised duel. The man would not get the pleasure of watching Thorfinn squirm, though. Askeladd would not have his fun.

Thorfinn suddenly felt the finger curl downward inside him. The digit pushed against something that caused the boy to yelp just the tiniest bit. Shit. The man had touched him there again. Through the many times he’d been raped by the man, Thorfinn knew there was a spot inside him that, when stimulated, gave him pleasure…no matter how much the boy wanted to deny it. Askeladd knew it too. Sometimes the man would press that spot on purpose, like he’d just done.

“Liked that, huh?” The man chuckled. “I can feel you pressed against my lap, you know.” He looked to the boy’s face and saw that a blush was forming. “That little tickle made your pathetic clit twitch, didn’t it?”

Thorfinn refused to say a word. It wasn’t like he was enjoying this. The man knew what that spot did to him. This wasn’t his fault. It hadn’t felt good. It just…

Thorfinn felt the digit leave his hole and the boy sighed with relief. Now the man would tell him to get off him and he’d be raped…but to Thorfinn’s surprise, that’s not what happened.

The boy felt a brief breeze on his ass cheeks before a stinging pain. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. The boy couldn’t help the “Ah!” that left his mouth. Thorfinn looked over his shoulder in surprise right as Askeladd’s palm hit his ass cheeks for the second time.

“Hey, stop! What are you doing?” The boy gritted his teeth as another blow landed.

“I’m clearly giving you a spanking. Bjorn told me about last night.” The man slapped the boy’s ass again. He used a good amount of force, just enough to make it hurt. He wanted to see Thorfinn’s cheeks change color. “You weren’t being a good whore, were you? I was told you tried to rush Torgrim and Atli.” The man reveled in the sound the boy’s bum made when his rough palm hit it. Like the crack of a whip. “You know better. As a whore, you should be overjoyed that real men like them would even bother using a pathetic, useless brat like you.”

Thorfinn could barely keep himself from screaming out. His ass hurt as each slap to his rear was more painful than the one before. “I’m not useless! I was just tired.”

“That’s no excuse. You are a whore, Thorfinn. If you want your payment- if you want your duels, then you need to act the part. Nobody wants to fuck an unwilling cunt.” The man quickened the spanks. The boy’s ass was becoming a nice shade of red. He knew that the boy was having a hard time keeping his pain inside.

“It won’t happen again. Rape me as much as you want, let your crew rape me, let the enemy rape me. I…I love it!” Thorfinn hated this. He hated pretending that he wanted those men’s dirty stinking cocks in his mouth- in his ass. But this is how Askeladd wanted him to act. Thorfinn knew that Askeladd got off on his willing submission. “Please fuck me, Askeladd!”

Thorfinn felt another slap to his ass. “Not just yet. I still need to punish you, slut.” With every spank to his ass, Thorfinn’s stomach and groin rubbed against the Viking’s thighs. The boy didn’t want to admit, even to himself, that the friction on his penis was starting to have an effect on him. And not only that, but the situation. As if the man could read his mind, he spoke up.

“Did your father ever punish you like this?” Askeladd slapped the boy’s cheeks particularly hard, causing the kid to suck in a breath through his teeth. “I asked you a question, whore.” The man spanked his red-as-cherries cheeks a few more times before he saw the boy nod.

“Yes. He did,” he said, begrudgingly.

The man laughed and paused his hand. “Tell me how many times and what brought it on.”

Thorfinn didn’t answer right away and the man gave him another spank. “I don’t know how many. I don’t remember.”

“You were a little trouble-maker, I gather.”

The boy felt a hand on his right ass cheek, rubbing. It didn’t feel comforting. His abused ass was red and sensitive. “Not really.”

“Fine then, tell me about the last time you were spanked. Do you remember that one, at least?”

Thorfinn wondered if he should lie. He didn’t want to tell Askeladd. It was embarrassing. He felt the man’s palm hit his ass. “…yes.”

“Who dealt it, your father or mother?” Askeladd rubbed the boy’s reddened cheeks again.

“My father.”

“Did you deserve it?”

Thorfinn sighed. “Yes.” He most definitely did.

“What did you do?”

“I snuck onto my father’s ship as he and the other villagers were getting ready to go to war.” Looking back at his actions, Thorfinn felt ashamed. If it wasn’t for him hiding on his father’s ship that day, he wouldn’t be here now. Bjorn wouldn’t have taken him hostage and Thors would have never been killed by this brute. The very same brute that was now spanking his sore ass.

Askeladd rubbed his chin with one hand as he put the puzzle together. “Ah, so Thors never did bring his son with him. You invited yourself. I always wondered why he’d bring his child to war.” The man continued to spank him. “Makes much more sense now. When he found you on board, probably too late to turn around, that’s when he gave you a right spanking for your misbehavior.”

As the spanking continued, Thorfinn’s penis was once more rubbing against the man’s thigh.

“What a naughty little shit. You deserve a good old fashioned spanking. Tell me, is my hand bigger or smaller than Thors’?”

“Smaller,” Thorfinn said with confidence.

“Well, I guess you were a lot younger then. Your father’s hand must have seemed huge on your little ass.” The man slapped the boy’s ass with a bit more force. “Tell me, which spanking hurt more. Is it the one I’m giving you now or the one Thors gave you when you snuck on his ship?”

“This one. Father never hit me too hard.”

“That’s a shame.” Askeladd could feel the boy’s penis against his thigh. It was definitely getting hard. The Viking didn’t expect that. “What’s this? Why so excited? Don’t tell me you like being spanked like a naughty child.” Then the man had an epiphany. “Or maybe it’s the connection to your father. Do I remind you of Thors right now? Should I call you ‘son?’” The man laughed.

“Shut up! Stop talking about my father!”

“A bit hostile, aren’t we? A whore shouldn’t get angry at their client. Why don’t you just relax and enjoy this spanking, like you obviously already are?”

“I’m not. I hate it. It hurts.”

“Must not hurt too much. Your clit is begging for attention. What’s wrong, want me to tell you you’re a bad son for wasting your life following a band of pirates? Want daddy to punish his little slut son?” The man felt the boy’s prick twitch on his thigh.

“Oh, that’s a laugh. You really do get hard every time I remind you of your father. That’s messed up.” The man ruffled the kid’s hair. “You’re the worst kind of pervert. Fine, just close your eyes and pretend I’m not here. Pretend Thors is giving you this spanking.”

The boy wanted to tell the man to fuck off, but he had to prove he was a good whore. He couldn’t get angry again. Thorfinn glared at the ground before closing his eyes. He tried not to think about Askeladd. He tried not to feel the pain. He thought of a field full of wheat. The field was vast; it stretched as far as his eye could see. It was warm with a gentle breeze. Was this place-

“Thorfinn.”

The boy suddenly heard his father’s voice, but couldn’t see him. “Father?”

“Thorfinn, come here.” The man’s tone was stern. Thorfinn turned around and there he was. Thors was sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the wheat field. The stalks grazed his knees. Thors was just as the boy had remembered him. Thorfinn felt an overwhelming feeling. He was happy, but also sad. He wanted to hug his father, but also wanted to cry.

Thors patted his leg. “Thorfinn, come here,” he repeated. That’s when the blond noticed that he was completely nude. His father however, was clothed. The boy could feel himself blush as he walked over to him. He knew what the man wanted him to do, so Thorfinn laid himself across his lap like he’d done when he was young.

“How many people have you killed?”

The boy didn’t look up at his father’s face. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment that would be clear in the man’s wise brown eyes. He clutched the fabric of his father’s tunic instead. “…I don’t know,” he said after a time. Thorfinn felt the man’s large hand strike his rear. It hurt much more than when he was young.

“Do you remember what I told you?”

Thorfinn felt tears well up in his eyes as he felt another slap to his bare ass.

“You have no enemies. Nobody has any enemies. How can you kill those who are not your enemies?”

Thorfinn shook his head. He didn’t have an answer for the man. His ass was sore, but the man did not stop spanking him. He felt like a child. He had misbehaved again. He hadn’t listened to his father. Now he was paying the price. His father didn’t hit him out of hate. Thors loved him.

Thorfinn could still feel his hardening penis as it was forced to rub against his father’s clothed thigh with each blow. Why was he so hard? Why was he feeling these weird feelings? His father was spanking him. His strong, brave warrior of a father was hitting his ass with his palm. He couldn’t put a name to the feeling he felt.

“You’re leaking on my thigh. What a naughty boy.”

And he was. Thorfinn realized he was leaking precome. He was soiling his father’s tunic with such an embarrassing fluid. “I…I’m sorry.”

“You don’t seem sorry.” The man paused his spanking. He placed his hand on his ass and reached under Thorfinn with his other hand. His father grasped his son’s twitching prick. “I didn’t raise such a depraved child,” he said as he pumped his son’s member.

Thorfinn could feel his father’s judgment like a sharpened blade through flesh. The young Viking didn’t know what to do or why he was so…what was this? He couldn’t actually be aroused like Askeladd said. Not by his father.

“There is only one way to punish depraved sluts like you.” The man moved the boy so that he was sitting on his lap. The kid’s back was to him and his thighs were spread wide; his legs dangled on either sides of Thors’ muscular thighs. Thorfinn grunted in pain when his sensitive ass touched the rough fabric of his father’s pants. But that wasn’t all he felt. There was a hard cock pressed against his back. “And that’s with debauchery.”

Thors lifted his son by the waist and sheathed his cock inside Thorfinn’s cunt unceremoniously. The boy slid down the long, pulsing organ all the way to the hilt. Thorfinn couldn’t believe it. His father, the great hero, The Troll of Jom- had just- was now…warming his cock with his son’s ass. Thors was fucking his son. Thorfinn felt his balls tighten and his penis twitch. He hadn’t ever felt this way before. He felt like he needed to pee. He knew he was just about to come.

Thorfinn felt himself be lifted up again so that only the head of the man’s cock was still inside his tight hole. Then he was brought down again. Thorfinn moaned at the feeling.

“You really are fucked up. Getting off to your own father. Shit, kid.”

Thorfinn opened his eyes. He wasn’t in a field. He was sitting on Askeladd’s lap. The man’s cock was seated deep in his ass, just as his father’s had been. It had been Askeladd’s cock the whole time. He’d been getting off to Askeladd’s cock thrusting in his ass. His father had been a dream…a fantasy. Thorfinn knew that, but he allowed himself to get lost in it. But Askeladd was real. And Thorfinn wanted to hide. Hide from his own thoughts. Hide from his reactions. Hide from his embarrassment. And most of all, hide from the fact that his prick was still just as hard, and leaking precome down its shaft.

The man fucked him like that, Thorfinn seated on his lap, for a few more thrusts. Then he instructed the boy to turn around and face him. Thorfinn averted his eyes as he sat back down on Askeladd’s cock, this time facing his calculated smirk.

“Put your hands on my shoulders and use that to pull yourself up and down. It’s your turn to do the work.” When the boy just glared at the man’s chest, he said, “What are you waiting for? Get a move on, whore.”

Thorfinn forced himself to listen to the man. Now that he wasn’t daydreaming, this was so much worse. Why was he still so hard? The boy used the man’s shoulders to hoist himself up the man’s large cock. He could feel the walls of his rectum massaged as the thick organ was almost entirely removed from his hole. When all he felt was the head of the man’s cock keeping the rim of his ass forcibly spread, Thorfinn lowered himself back down. The cock invaded him without mercy once more. The young Viking repeated the action. When the man told him to go faster, he did. Sometimes the man had him slow down. While he bobbed his ass up and down on the pirate’s cock, the man played with his still hard and leaking prick.

“So I guess it isn’t just your father that turns you on, as fucked-up as that is, but also a father figure.” Thorfinn looked away. He could feel Askeladd pull down the foreskin covering the head of his penis. “You’re so eager, for once. Tell me, do you think of me as a second father?”

“No.”

“I think you do.” Askeladd rubbed Thorfinn’s piss slit with his thumb. He heard a small moan come from the boy’s mouth. “I want you to call me ‘father’ from now on. Now, tell me you love the way I play with your clit.”

The boy shook his head. He couldn’t call this hateful, conniving monster ‘father.’ He wouldn’t.

“Then tell me you no longer want to be a whore. I’ll take you off my cock right now and leave you here when we sail off.”

Thorfinn knew the man wasn’t bluffing. Askeladd was a cold-hearted killer. If he said he’d leave, he would. Besides, the boy could feel the man’s cock twitching inside him. The man was almost ready to come. All Thorfinn had to do was give in and this would be over. Thorfinn would have his duel. He’d make sure to make it his final duel. This time he’d kill Askeladd. He’d avenge his father. He’d kill the rest of the Viking’s crew when he was done with the man. He just had to put his pride aside this one final time and give in.

Askeladd was surprised when Thorfinn looked him in the eye. The boy glared at him, but then his expression changed, became softer. Askeladd waited. His cock was buried to the hilt in Thorfinn’s tight ass. It felt amazing. No matter how much he fucked the boy, the kid was always so warm and tight. Thorfinn was practically made for this. He really had to thank Thors for leaving behind such a prize.

“F-Father,” the boy got out. His face was heating up with embarrassment, but he kept eye-contact. “…I love the way you play with my clit.”

“What else do you love?”

“I…I love having your thick cock in my ass, Father. I love when you…when you force yourself inside me. Father, I love you!” Thorfinn screamed as his balls suddenly tightened and he came on the front of his father’s tunic- no- Askeladd’s tunic. For some reason, calling Askeladd his father had sent him over the edge. It was the first time Thorfinn had ever come. The boy was exhausted and beyond ashamed. He hid his face in the man’s chest.

Askeladd hadn’t expected the boy to come. He could feel the walls of the kid’s rectum convulse as his seed spilled on the front of his clothing. The experience was more than enough for him to come himself. He squeezed Thorfinn to him and unloaded his own seed deep within the boy’s ass.

They both rested for a bit, then the pirate took the boy off his cock and placed him on the ground. Thorfinn was still shaky and not quite ready to stand. Perfect. Askeladd put his now-soft cock back in his pants and got to his feet. He took out his sword.

“Put your clothes on. I’ll give you your duel.”

Thorfinn hurried to put his pants and tunic on. He did up his boots and stood up. Then he grasped his two daggers. This was it. He could do this. He was going to win this time. His suffering would end. Thorfinn wasn’t going to be a whore after today. He was going to get his revenge.

The boy smiled as he readied himself. He was tired from coming a moment ago, but he wouldn’t let that get in the way of his revenge. He looked at Askeladd’s smug face. The man was beckoning him forward.

“What’s wrong boy, come at me. Or now that you know the joys of sex, would you rather fuck than fight?”

Thorfinn didn’t give the Viking pirate the honor of a response. He ran straight at him as fast as he could on his shaky legs. He honed in on the man’s neck. One quick slice with his dagger and the man would be silenced for good. He ducked under a blow and brought his right arm up. It was close to Askeladd’s neck.

Suddenly the man caught his right wrist in his hand and twisted it back, not enough to brake, but enough that Thorfinn had to free himself and step back a few paces. He readied himself again. This time he decided to trick the man into thinking he was going for his guts when he was actually trying for his neck again.

Thorfinn took a breath and just before he was about to run at the man again, he felt something. It was a familiar feeling, though he’d never felt it in a duel. Cum. Askeladd’s cum. It was beginning to leak from his ass. A trail of cum was working its way from his asshole, down his crack, and down his thigh. The sensation stopped Thorfinn immediately. The feeling brought back the pleasurable and embarrassing ejaculation he’d just had. He was forced to call Askeladd his father and that had made him come. Just thinking about it was getting Thorfinn hard all over again. His shaky legs couldn’t hold him up anymore and he sank down to his knees. He let go of his daggers and couldn’t help but moan as the man’s cum continued to escape his body.

He saw Askeladd walk toward him. The man kneeled down in front of him and placed his large, calloused hand in Thorfinn’s pants. The man palmed the boy’s hard member. Thorfinn couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped his lips. He didn’t know why he was so hard or why his ass felt so empty. The man put his other hand down the back of Thorfinn’s pants and felt his hole. Thorfinn grunted.

“Do you want to continue our duel, Thorfinn…or would you rather go for round two?” The man was smirking down at him like he’d just won something.

Thorfinn wanted to finish the duel. He wanted to kill the man, but at the moment- the thought that corrupted his mind the most- wasn’t his need for revenge. It was a need, but this one was baser, physical. He realized he wanted something big in his ass. He wanted to come.

Thorfinn looked up at the man. His need was evident in his eyes. “Please…please rape me…father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most-likely be the last chapter of this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it, but I've basically run out of ideas. I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Like I said in my opening note, this chapter was a "gift". If you wish to know what that means, please check out my website https://finniansiog.home.blog/ You can also check out my site for sneak peeks of upcoming chapters for my other fics. You can also check out my original stories there too. I'm also on twitter!
> 
> As for originals, my gay vampire story that I wrote last October is currently my favorite, which is a shame since it's not getting much attention. It's actually the first romance I've ever written/only romance I've ever written. And the kinky sex scenes and drama...shit, I feel bad that a lot of you haven't read it. My most popular story is defiantly my gay alien oviposition story...yeah I wrote alien/human rape with eggs and mpreg. The fact that that one is so popular...idk people are weird, but I guess so am I since I wrote it. These stories are only up on my site, so If you're interested, go check them out at the address above.


End file.
